


Drowning on Dry Land

by Lexigent



Category: Canadian 6 Degrees, Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Sometimes I look at Joe’s face and it’s like… I don’t know. Best way to describe it is, it’s like drowning.</em> <br/>Billy has angsty thoughts about Joe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning on Dry Land

Sometimes I look at Joe’s face and it’s like… I don’t know. Best way to describe it is, it’s like drowning. I mean, not like he has any secrets or anything. I’ve known him forever. But you look at him sideways, when he’s driving, when he thinks I’m not looking, and you realize, wow, guy’s at the bottom of a pool, and if you’re not careful he’s gonna pull you down there with him.

Sometimes, when I’m stupid cause I’m drunk, or high, or both… I wanna give in to that pull. Sink into the depth, and stay there with him.

Thing is, if I do that, that’ll be two of us who can’t get back to the surface again. I mean, look at him. He’s on fucking dry land, and he’s still drowning. Has been for years.

This is why we split in the first place.

And I love him, I really do, you know?

Enough to do this, to dive down there, to pull him out.

Not enough to stay and go down with him.

So why don’t you go save him, Billy, if you love him so much?

Well you see, he’s gotta want it. He’s gotta want me to go down there, and pull him up, and get him to breathe again.

I don’t know what he’s gonna to do when I leave. I don’t wanna leave him there, I don’t wanna be that guy, but the thing is he doesn’t want to come back up.

He just wants me to watch him go down and blame it on me if he dies down there.

And you know what?

I’m not taking the blame.

So there.  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts " air, surface, depth" at [ds-c6dsnippets](ds-c6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
